


Mor-angst

by Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Panic Attack, Self-Loathing, anxiety attack, no i'm not, sad morality angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic/pseuds/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic
Summary: Morality angst but be prepared for anxiety angst and prince angst.





	

“Dad!” Prince's voice rang through the house, Morality dropped the cookie he’d been eating and sprinted towards the voice. The other traits often turned to him when they needed help and he took it upon himself to help even when they were to stubborn to ask, which was the more common occurrence. Taking care of people was his job after all, if he was Thomas’ moral side the he guessed you could call him….Moral Support. However, of all the times he’d heard his name called out in distress, it’d never been Prince. Prince the Dragon-Witch slayer could handle anything and Morality knew something awful must have happened for Prince to sound like that. 

“Morality!” Prince shouted again, and he felt his stomach drop out from under him as he realized the sound was coming from Anxiety's room. Prince’s face was stricken and ashy as he knelt on the floor next to the dark trait who was on his knees dry heaving. Morality knew he must have been hyperventilating pretty bad to get to this point. Prince’s hands fluttered over Anxiety’s trembling form, unsure what to do. This was something Morality had hoped the other traits would never have to see, something he knew Anxiety had never wanted them to see. Normally he kept a closer eye on the kid, was able to catch the attacks early and get him through them. But Anxiety had been doing so well since he had started spending time with Prince, and Morality had allowed his attention to focus on making sure Logic did things like eat or sleep, and just generally enjoying his company. 

He took a deep breath and swept the guilt aside for the moment, using his gentlest voice to get Prince out of the way. Morality sat with his back braced against the bed and pulled the hyperventilating boy into his lap. He stroked a hand gently through his hair and talked him through slowing his breathing. It took longer than normal to get him calmed somewhat, Prince was kneeling a safe distance away and looking terrified. Anxiety had buried his face in in Morality’s shoulder, staining the shirt with sweat and tears. He could still feel the wild heart beat that hadn’t slowed as much as he would have liked. He began to rock ever so slightly and continued speaking in his calm dad-voice. 

Eventually Anxiety raised his head, looking fully present. “You okay buddy?” Anxiety gave him a small nod. 

“I’m exhausted.” He said in a small voice that was rough and horse.

“Of course you are kiddo, do you want to take a shower first?”

“No.”

“Okay that’s fine. Let's get you to bed okay. Prince will you fetch us some water?” Anxiety tensed in his arms as if just realizing the other was there, Dad quickly comforted him afraid the kid would be sucked back into his attack. The noble trait was hesitant, only agreeing to fetch some water with the promise he’d be right back.

Morality got Anx into the bed and pulled the covers up over him and hesitated for a moment. Sometimes after an attack Anxiety just wanted to be left alone to sleep and other times he needed someone to stay with him. He was unsure if he’d even want him around after he had been so neglectful. He noticed the glassy look in Anxiety’s eyes, and worried that the kid was disassociating a bit, quickly made a decision. Kicking off his shoes he climbed into the bed behind Anx and hauled him close to his chest. He relaxed a little when he felt Anxiety melt against him and instantly fall asleep. Prince came back into the room then, he set the glass down and watched them with a haunted face for a moment. Morality could see his own feelings of guilt reflected in Prince’s face, but before he could reassure him the other had retreated. He had really disappointed both of these boys and the pain of it constricted his chest. He fought to keep his own tears at bay, knowing he was not the one to be focused on right now, but he couldn’t stop them as they slipped from the corners of his eyes. He had failed and the taste was bitter on his tongue. He tried to remember the words he’d use to reassure Anx when he’d expressed similar feelings of guilt, but when directed at himself the words felt hollow, meaningless. He felt heavy under the emotions and wished for Logic who’d distract him with fun facts or by trying to teach him to compartmentalize or just by cuddling close to him.

Again, not about you. He thought to himself. He needed to make sure Anxiety was well asleep, then he needed to find Prince and make sure he was okay. And while he was at it, Logic had been at his desk for several hours now and probably needed to be reminded to stand up and maybe get a snack. He sighed pulling the sleeping form closer to him, exhaustion battled with the guilt in his mind. Of course the guilt won out and he forced himself out of bed. 

 

He found Prince outside practicing with his sword. Practicing being a loose term because rather than the smooth, elegant moves he was used to seeing; Prince’s slashing and thrusting was frenzied, with an almost savage edge to him.

“Roman?” Prince swung around wildly sword flicking up towards Morality before he realized who it was and let the tip drop. “I’m so sorry son, I never wanted you to see that.” He stepped forward to pull Prince into a hug. The royal stood stiffly for a moment, refusing to be comforted. 

“I was so useless. I didn’t know what to do, I couldn’t help him.” Prince whispered in a harsh rush. Morality rubbed his hand in circles across Roman’s back, giving him a tight squeeze when he finally hugged back. 

“You did well.”

“No, I’ve never been so scared.” This was said in a sob and if Morality had been feeling guilty earlier, it was now doubled. 

“Now that the two are you are spending so much time together I could teach you how to help him get through them, if you want. Or I am more than happy to do it, it is my job after all and no one will think less of you for letting me do it.” 

Prince stared at him with watery eyes for a moment, seriously considering it. Morality was glad for it, it wasn’t anything small he was asking. 

“I want to learn” he finally said.

“Good. In the meantime, Anxiety could use someone there when he wakes up. He will probably be ashamed that you saw what you did so be very comforting and reassuring.” Prince gulped but nodded and walked towards the house, the determined set of his shoulders was familiar and it soothed him a bit. 

His next stop was Logics desk where he paused long enough to share a pb&j with the man and convince him to stand and do a few toe touches. Logic remarked on how tired he looked, but Morality quickly brushed him off, not wanting to be taken care of right now. He took a deep breath, he had one more person to check on. Someone who was probably feeling at least some of the overwhelming feelings that three of his four sides had been feeling. He took a deep breath and plastered on a big smile before popping up next to him. Thomas was sitting identically to how he’d left logic, Dad figured he must be homing in on the only calm side he had at the moment.

“Hey kiddo how’s it hangin?” Morality said brightly. 

“Ah, Dad-guy, what are you doing here?” Thomas said after nearly jumping out of his chair. 

“I just know things have been kinda turbulent on our end,” He laughed trying to downplay just how bad the day had been. “And I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Ya no kidding. I’m fine,I’m just tired, i don’t know why.” Morality knew why. 

“Well hey, the script you're working on looks like it's coming along great and it is getting kind of late, why don’t you scoot off to bed.” 

“I’m in the groove, I don’t really want to stop.”

“Thomas, I really think you oughta get to bed, rest up the old brain.” Thomas gave him a strange look at the thinly veiled command but eventually just shrugged and complied. 

Back in the mindscape Morality shuffled to his own bed and fell onto it face first. The house was quiet except for the faint scratching of Logic’s pen across the page. He should probably get up and make him go to bed as well. But Morality was burnt out, to tired to hide what he was feeling from the analytical side. And whilst Logan may not understand the deeper emotions he would still try to comfort him. Morality did not want to be taken care of, did not deserve to be taken care of. Still, Logic really needed to go to bed and he should probably check on Anx and Princey before he passed out for the night. Morality counted to ten and then once again forced himself to get out of bed. He poked his head into Logan’s room, hoping that if he was quick enough the other wouldn’t notice anything was wrong. 

“Five minutes the lights out,mkay? “ He said, once again adopting his usual happy tone. Logic didn’t even look up, merely grunting in agreement. He closed the door quickly and hurried down the hall to Anxiety's room, opening the door slowly so as not to wake anyone up. To his surprise Anx was awake, he brought a finger to his lips then gestured to a sleeping Prince who had an iron grip around his waist. 

“How you feeling?” Morality whispered, moving to sit on Anxiety’s side of the bed. 

“I’m okay. Can you hand me that water? This guy won’t let me move.” Anx chuckled. Morality was relieved to hear the sound and quickly gave him the abandoned glass. 

“He wants to learn how to help you, you know?” Dad said carefully, trying to judge the other's reaction. Anxiety seemed to be frozen in place for a moment, and Morality in turn held his breath. But then, to his surprise, Anxiety smiled down at the man sleeping next to him.

“I think I’d like that.” Dad grinned at that, the first real grin of the night. He leaned forward to place a fatherly kiss on Anx’s forehead before standing to leave. 

“You’re not going to stay?”

“Aren’t you mad at me?”

“Why would I be?”

“Anxiety, this last attack was my fault. I wasn’t watching you. I...I let you down.” Anxiety snorted a laugh at that, loud enough to make Prince stir in his sleep. Morality felt slightly offended and turned to leave. 

“Don’t let me rub off on you, you know very well this wasn’t your fault.” With that Anxiety pushed Prince until he moved over with a grumble. Anx also slid over, making room for him on the bed. “Well come on then,”

Once again tears swam in his eyes as he slid in next to the other two. A few minutes later Logic came looking for him, he opened the door quietly and tried to get into bed. There was much grumbling but quickly the four of them were sleeping more soundly than they had in a long time.


End file.
